Forever Hold Your Peace
by Pichie
Summary: Katara is getting married to Aang! Zuko has a problem. Regret and angst. Kataang or Zutara?
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Nope, I don't own Avatar. Sorry for it being so short. I will update.

_The sky is beautiful_, he thought. As he was lying down, he felt the harmless spikes of the grass beneath him, and the cool breeze caressing his face... blowing his hair... It felt relaxing. He was not wearing any royal clothes. He did not bother. Neither did he tie his hair like he should have. Wearing it down, it felt much better. His arms spread wide, like an eagle. His feet, were in a similar position. He lied there, trying not to think of anything, or... feel anything. Focusing on nothing but feeling... absolutely nothing. He wanted to forget the pain... the pain?

"Firelord Zuko,"

He did not bother to get up nor even glance, "What is it?"

How did he find me here? he thought, irritated.

The man sensed the irritation in his tone and tried his best not to fuel it more, "Firelord, sir. The avatar and his fiancee are waiting for you."

_Fiancee?_ Zuko was even more agitated and depressed. Still lying, he clasped the grass and dirt, his nails dug in the ground. He closed in eyes and tried to relieve the frustration. Why was he so angry?

"Sir?"

"What?!"

"Well, sir, they are uhm- waiting for you."

Zuko sat up, almost instantly. His hands still clasping the ground. He let it go. Then he stood and clapped his hands to removed the dirt. His forehead crinkled, "Well? Where are they?"

--------

Lee was in regret. He sighed, mentally. If he really did sigh, the Firelord would kill him. No doubt. Well, maybe he'd just shout at him. Why did he suck so much at earth-water-fire-air hand game? He cursed his critical thinking ability.

_You'll be fine, they said. He's in a good mood, they said. Yeah right! Everyone knows ever since last week the Firelord has been in a bad mood. And I'm the one they sent to find him! I got yelled at! For no reason!_

Recently, the servants have been wondering what was happening with Firelord Zuko. They were all victims of his sudden anger outbursts. He wasn't abusive, but he just seemed... sad. The Firelord saw some servant girls getting giddy over the Avatar's proposal to Katara. And he got so angry, he breathed fire out of his mouth and hands. It was a good thing no one got hurt. He apologized after. After that, Lee had an idea why Zuko was so upset. But, he didn't think of it too much because he'd just rather not. A mere servant guard shouldn't dwell on the personal affairs of the Firelord. But he did hope Zuko would be happy soon, it would be best for the whole Fire nation.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: I still don't own Avatar. Probably never will.

* * *

They soon arrived at the Royal Palace. Lee was more than relieved. The silence he spent with his majesty was not just awkward. The lord's bad mood made it seem like if he did anything, he'd just... die.

Lee escorted Zuko until he met with the Avatar. Somehow, he felt that if he just left him at the gates, he wouldn't go in. The big royal door opened, and they entered.

"Zuko! There you are!" his voice echoed in the big halls. He came fluttering about, using his air bending to come near. He hasn't changed in 6 years.

Zuko, rather indifferent, looked away from Aang and said, "Why have you called me here? The Firelord is a very busy man."

Aang patted Zuko on the back. "Aw c'mon! Look, Katara and me are having difficulty choosing whether to have an Air Nomad style wedding, or their Water Tribe style," he said. His hands faced up, as if weighing his options, "I told her that we should have an Air Nomad style wedding... I mean, I am the last Air Nomad! This might be the last time people see something like this..." Aang's voice trailed off in Zuko's mind. He was wondering where Katara was. They haven't talked much since Aang's proposal. It wasn't that they didn't have the chance... But more of Zuko avoiding her. He looked around... surveying his surroundings...

"Zuko?" Aang waved his hand in front of Zuko's face. Trying to get back his attention. Zuko looked at Aang, as if it was the first time he was aware that he was there.

"So? What do you think?"

"What do I think about what?"

Aang twitched. If he had hair, he would be pulling it out now. He stomped, "About which wedding style!!"

"Oh. Just let her do whatever she wants. Besides, it's not like any Air Nomads would attend your wedding. No one else would get it."

Aang was unguarded. He didn't expect Zuko to say that. His mood darkened. Scratching his head, he said, "I guess you're right."

Zuko looked at Aang. He was aware Aang was hurt of what he said. But he wasn't really inclined to give advice to Aang about his wedding. Not at all. Unable to say anything else, he walked outside towards the garden.

He was surprised to see Suki there. She was playing with her feet in the pond. Splashing the water. She sensed him, and looked his way, "Zuko!" she stood and walked towards him,"Has Aang talked to you? What did you say?"

"Nothing." he walked past her. He didn't want to talk to her either. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

Suki raised an eyebrow, "Is anything wrong?"

Zuko didn't bother to answer. He intended to practice some firebending to relieve some stress.

But actually, Suki didn't need an answer. She was aware of how Zuko felt towards Katara. It was so obvious that Zuko was in pain. _How pitiful_, she thought. She noticed that... Zuko always had this gentle expression whenever he was with Katara. Ever since he broke up with Mai, she had a feeling Zuko was trying to find a way on how to confess his feelings. But love... is all about timing.

Suki cupped her hands around her mouth, "Hey Zuko!"

Zuko stopped, and did nothing but turn his head, "What?"

Her mouth curved into a small smile. And her face showed a very gentle expression. An expression--filled with pity, "You were too late."

Suki said it in what almost seemed like a whisper. But Zuko could make it out. He gaped at her for a moment. Regaining his composure, he turned around and walked. He had no idea what to say to Suki. Maybe just... "I know." He held back his tears.

Then, as if by cue, it started to rain.

A.N.: Huh. Reviews are much appreciated. Esp for this chapter. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: BEWARE OF CLICHES!!!

Yours truly does not own Avatar

---

The rain was pouring down hard.

Katara ran as fast as she could.

Even after years of coming to the fire nation, Katara still got lost. She never remembered the way to the Royal Palace. And this time, no one was there with her.

There was no way she'd find her way back. So she decided to wait at anywhere for the rain to stop. Waterbending the rain wouldn't do much help.

But she stopped in her tracks. Much to her horror, she realized she didn't even know how to get back to town.

Actually, all this happened because she was trying to find Zuko. When they arrived at the Royal Palace, he wasn't there. So Katara decided to set off alone to find him. They haven't been talking much. And frankly, Katara felt that she missed him a bit...

Katara looked around... No particular reason why. But this field of nothing but grass was beautiful. While trying to look for Zuko, she came across this open field. It was a wide, open space. And she loved it. Too bad it was raining. It was probably even more beautiful in the sunlight.

She sat on the grass. If she tried to find her way back, she might get even more lost. Best to stay put, she thought.

_Hmm? _

Was there someone lying down there? She could swear she was seeing a person lying on the grass. Was he dead? She tried to look closer, squinting her eyes. She leaned forward. Somehow, the person seemed familiar.

_Those clothes? It can't be. And his hair is down._

Slowly, she walked towards the seemingly dead man. The rain made it hard to see. Something in her gut told her... That it was...

Cautiously, she approached him. When she had come near enough, she was surprised to see--

"Zuko, it is you!" she said.

She saw that Zuko had his eyes closed. He didn't open them. Struck with panic, she knelt down and shook him, "Zuko! Zuko! Are you okay?"

Zuko reluctantly opened his eyes. Katara felt relieved. He suddenly sat up, "Katara! It's you- I thought I was... I was..." _...dreaming._

She was puzzled, "You were what?" Zuko seemed to blush. "Honestly, I'm the one whose supposed to be confused here. Exactly what are you doing here?"

Zuko avoided her gaze, "I was... relaxing."

She was even more puzzled, "In the rain? Alone? Here?"

Still, Zuko didn't look at her, "Yeah."

Katara noticed Zuko distancing himself. She felt quite offended. After she took all the time to look for him. She wanted to shout at him, but she didn't.

"Were you here this whole time? You know, I was looking for you."

"Someone already found me. I've already talked to Aang. I just went back here."

"Oh. Are you alright? I mean, lying here all alone... Is there anything wrong--"

"I'm fine."

"Oh... So what did you tell Aang?"

"To follow whatever you want."

"Well... I guess that's one way to end it. You... have been so down lately..."

"I'm fine."

Zuko stood, "There's a hut nearby. We should take shelter there."

"Yeah, okay."

Katara followed Zuko from behind. They didn't talk.

The hut was well-- a hut. Straws made up the roof and it was not exactly roomy. Its structure was much like a waiting shed. There was just a bench made of wood. They could wait there.

Both of them sat on the bench. No one said anything. There was an unusually big space purposely left in between them. For the first time in years, the atmosphere they had, felt awkward.

Katara wondered why. She looked the other way. For some reason, she didn't want to make eye contact with Zuko.

She hugged herself. It was really cold. The rain was still as strong as ever.

"I'll make a small fire."

Zuko stood and got some straws from the roof. He used his firebending to create a small fire.

He glanced, "Feeling warmer?"

She simply nodded.

She didn't really want to talk to him. It was her way of sulking. Recently, Zuko has been really cold to her. He has been ever since last week--

_Last week?_

Last week when Aang made his proposal. They were talking right then. When Aang asked for Katara because he needed to talk with her. After that, Zuko has been... cold.

She pondered for a while.

"Zuko," she turned to face him. But he was looking the other way too. "This marriage won't change anything." she placed her hand at her chest, "We'll still visit you as much as we can here." she stared down for a moment. Her voice quivering she said, " we... I won't let you feel lonely."

Zuko still didn't look her way. He blankly stared away, "What do you mean? Are you trying to treat me like some kind of child?"

Katara shook her head, even though Zuko wouldn't see, "No! I-I.. All I meant was that..."

Zuko's voice got louder and he turned his head, "Was that what? Don't underestimate me. I'm not weak."

Katara looked to the side, "That's not what I meant."

He got up and faced her. He felt so frustrated. _Does she think I'm so weak? I need taking care of? Is that why she never felt anything towards me?_ He threw his hands up, "Well why did you say all those things to me? I don't need to be taken care of--"

She intently looked at him. Which cut Zuko off. She raised her voice too, "Because I was worried, okay?" she almost shouted, "You've been so distant lately I was getting worried!"

Taken aback, Zuko did nothing but stare. Katara didn't look at him anymore, "You've been so cold... I thought it had something to do with Aang's proposal..."

He calmed down. Katara looked up. Their eyes met.

----

A.N.: And so concludes the third chapter. BWAHAHA. I'm not busy (for now) so I update fast. Constructive criticisms are much appreciated.

BTW, I don't really wanna give away whether it'll be Zutara or Kataang in the end. Hehehehe. So just wait. Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you care to give more.


End file.
